Printers are devices that deposit a fluid, such as ink, on a print medium, such as paper. A printer may include a printhead that includes a fluid reservoir. The fluid may be expelled from the printhead onto a print medium via a fluid ejection device of the printhead.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements. The figures are not necessarily to scale, and the size of some parts may be exaggerated to more clearly illustrate the example shown.